


Wings of Freedom

by thenerdwholived



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdwholived/pseuds/thenerdwholived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem to express the feels I get from Levi and Petra. I hope you enjoy. ♡♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

She is truly free now  
But he is more trapped than ever  
He is locked up by the numbness  
That replaced her spot in his heart

He dreams of her smile  
Only to wake to a world without her  
Her blonde hair  
That was the sunshine  
To his cloudy day  
No longer shines a warm ray of hope

He goes from little sleep  
To none at all  
Because the memories  
Are what hurt the most

He hopes she grew wings of freedom  
So she could fly over the walls  
To a safe place far from fear

He no longer eats  
As there is no point  
When there is no one to live for  
Why live

He dreams again, one last time  
She is there  
Wings of black and white  
Sprout from her back  
She soars high above  
and she is happy  
She is free.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here is a poem I wrote cause I have so many feels about Petra and Levi and I wanted to write a fan fic but realized I love writing poetry more.


End file.
